wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Tortoise
Tortoise was a scrawny, female SeaWing with seaweed-green scales and blue-green eyes. She was the representative of the dragonet care position of Queen Coral's council. Queen Coral brutally killed her for eating an octopus that Commander Shark had given her instead of guarding Auklet's and an unnamed dragonet's egg in the Royal Hatchery, which led to the death of one of Coral's heirs. Biography ''The Lost Heir'' While Tortoise was guarding the Royal Hatchery, Shark offered her an octopus to eat, as there was a serious rule against eating in the hatchery because the blood would attract sharks, Tortoise left the room to eat the food. In her absence, Orca's animus-enchanted sculpture destroyed one of the eggs and strangled the unhatched dragonet inside, leaving the dragonet dead. Queen Coral later arrived with Tsunami and Anemone to check on the eggs. When Tortoise saw the queen, she shrieked and dropped her octopus. One egg remained unharmed (Auklet's), while the other had been destroyed and the dragonet inside throttled. Queen Coral confronted Tortoise, who spotted Shark in the crowd of watching SeaWings and pointed at him, explaining in Aquatic that he had offered her the octopus. Queen Coral violently killed her in front of an audience as punishment for letting one of her unhatched daughters die, first by ripping out Tortoise's teeth one by one, and then clawing open her underbelly and smashing her head against the floor. Tsunami averts her head at that point. Tortoise's remains were later cleaned up by Moray. This led to Tsunami promising to guard her younger sister in the last egg that hadn't been destroyed since no one else was doing it. Anemone was horrified as a result of that, and Tsunami realized that if she didn't protect her sister, then Coral would kill her too, just the way Tortoise was killed. Trivia *She, like all the other SeaWings, never wanted the job of watching the eggs in the Royal Hatchery. This is probably because if any of the eggs were lost or killed (and that almost always happened, thanks to Orca's enchantment) it would enrage Coral and she would kill them very violently. *A tortoise is a species closely related to turtles. One of the differences between a tortoise and turtle is that a tortoise lives in dry areas such as the desert, while a turtle is an aquatic animal, which makes her name extremely ironic. *Interestingly, the graphic novel version of Tortoise is depicted with yellow wings and yellow bioluminescent stripes, a trait not commonly found in SeaWings, whose colors usually stay in the blue to green range. The only other known SeaWing with yellow wings and glow-in-the-dark stripes is Snail. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TortoiseTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2015-01-21 at 8.20.05 AM.png|by WindstarofWindclan Scan 40.jpeg|By Sahel ImageoftortoisesdeathBAI.png|Tortoise's death by Sahel the Sandwing Tortise.png Tortoise Ref.png|Tortoise Ref- QueenClam TortoiseTheSeaWing.jpg|Tortoise, By PhoenixTheAnimus arealtortoise.jpg|An actual tortoise Dead tort.png|Dead Tortise BY FISH download - 2019-11-13T094737.054.jpeg|baby tortoise References de:Tortoise fr:Tortue pl:Żółwica ru:Черепаха Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guards Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Deceased